Oh Fozzy One
by Anahbell
Summary: Kurt's going to school without his Inducer, will they hate him? Love him? Or.. something in between? KURTTY IS NOW STARTING!  SADLY, ON HIATUS.
1. Pitchforks and Torches

**This Is my very first story, please don't judge harshly. The story is about X-Men Evolution (obviously) :P**

Kitty had just woken up and was walking down the stairs in the foyer, the front part of the mansion. She smiled softly at the rays of champagne colored light dousing their ways in from the windows and onto the flooring. Today was going to be a lovely day, she thought to herself. No one was awake really at the moment.. And if they were, they'd be in the kitchen devouring breakfast - No doubt.

Just as Kitty reached the bottom of the stairwell, her barefoot touched the cold flooring and she yawned once. Out of nowhere, Kurt Bamfed in at the top of the stairs and tripped over his own foot due to morning-grogginess which sent him tumbling down the stairs. His arms, legs, and tail flailed out in multiple directions as he was sent right towards Kitty, "KEETY!" He shouted and smacked right into her. She squealed and fell forward but went through the ground out of shock. Kurt lay there for a moment before slowly pulling himself up into a sitting position, confused he looked around,

"Keety? Vhere are you?" He asked a stupid question, and just in the nick of time she rises up from under the flooring with an angry look on her face.

"KURT!" She boomed at him, folding her arms and tapping her foot. He looked up seeing her there, wearing a shocked-surprised-scared look as he flashed a toothy smirk.

"I.. I'm zorry.. I tripped.." He said defensively, scooting back a little in sheer fright that she might go all crazy-cat on him.

Kitty groaned and turned her head to one side, "Just like.. Watch where your going, okay?" She grumbled walking off to the kitchen now, arms still folded and her pony-tail swung behind her head as she walked.

Kurt watched her walk off and he sighed, slouching over slightly. A lovely way to start the day indeed.. A headache, angry Kitty, and an aching back. Kurt stood up now and walked over to the kitchen as well. As he entered, almost every other mutant in the whole institute was there. Wow, theres Professor over in the corner reading the newspaper, Logan with a cup of coffe standing in front of the television, Bobby.. Being bobby, Amara watching Bobby being Bobby, Oh and of course Scott and Jean were sitting at the end of the table staring passionately at each other.. Then of course.. Kitty, she was at the fridge, drinking right out of the milk jug - as usual.

Kurt walked in, Bobby waved lightly and so did Amara. Kurt grinned and waved back walking over next to Kitty about to say something but just shook his head and grabbed a little juice packet-thing from the fridge door that Kitty left wide open. He took it over to the table and sat down looking around at everyone.

Professor spoke up, "Children, I have some news for you." He said flatly and everyone's head peered up and over to him. Well, except for Logan.. He wasn't a 'child' but he sure acted like it sometimes. "The school board is going a bit easier on the restraints of your powers there, they say you can only use them if your life depends on it." He smiled gently.

"Oh wow, really?" Kitty set the jug of milk down, screwing the cap on and putting it back in the fridge. Gross.

"Yes, and that means if you are in harms way.. You can use them to get out of the harm, but one thing still remains.. You are not allowed to use any destructive powers on any students or faculty members." Xavier glanced over to Scott. Scott just turned away, knowing that look was directed at him especially. "Now, if you are say.. Being bullied, Kitty for example phase through them and run off.. Where as Jean you see.. Can't go over and force them to walk away, that would get you expelled." Xavier nodded after speaking.

"Well that's cool." Amara smiled, she would be the one who couldn't use her powers like that but she was always high spirited. Bobby nodded in agreement as people turned to talk to one another about it. Kurt just blinked, does that mean he could teleport at school? No no, wait.. That would give away the fact he was a mutant, still named 'identity unknown' so he was still anonymous.

It was Saturday so of course, after breakfast everyone went back to their rooms or outside to chill, where as Kurt would make his way down to the professor's office. His blue, three-fingered hand knocked on the door lightly. Enough to be heard, but not too much to 'disturb'.

"Come in please, Kurt." Xavier said from the other side, it was always freaked him out when he did that.

"H-hello profezzer." He shut the door behind him and walked over to stand in front of the professor. "I have a question, it's been bothering me for a vhile now.. And since you brought up zat school board thing.. I figured I'd ask." He held hand in hand behind his back now, being a bit nervous to ask this.

"Alright, what's on your mind?" He smiled gently looking up at Kurt with his fingers laced together resting his elbows on the sides of his wheelchair.

"I've been considering going to school wizout my inducer on. Ja know, but I needed to ask your advice about it.. I'm vorried zat it's a bad idea." He rubs the back of his neck and sighs.

The professor smiled more now, like he had expected this, "I see. Well, doing that is taking a big step because once you do it.. There's no going back, I couldn't erase everyone's memory if something went wrong." He nodded, "But if this is something you truly wish to do, Kurt. I say be proud and do it, I'm sure your friends would be very proud of you as well if you did."

Kurt smiled a bit more, "Yeah.. I just.. Need some incentive from ze others first, I understand it's a big decision." He let his arms fall limply to his sides.

"That's very good, Kurt. You're taking initiative." He nodded once before rolling over to the wall-elevator.

"Yeah.." He says softly before speaking up, "Zank you profezzor." He smiled before teleporting out with that familiar Bamf noise and the purple hazy puff of smoke with the sulfurous scent.

After getting several 'Go for it!', 'Yeah, it'd be cool!', and 'Sounds great to me's, he decided to just go through with it and take school on head first… blue, fuzzy head first. He was battling the odds out in his head if he did decide to go, or if he didn't want to after all.

"Vhy must this be so hard?" He stood looking at his human face in the mirror blinking a few times then reaching down to his left wrist and pressed a button.. Making his previously human face go back to fuzzy and blue. Kurt sighed softly, the sigh blowing some of his bangs from his eyes for a moment.

There was a knock on the door and Kurt's head shot a glance at the door, "Come in." He said, standing up now. It was Kitty. She had that cute little smile on her face, like she did when she really cared about something.

"Hey.. I came to stay by your side today, like.. Help ya, you know?" She nodded, still giving off that smile which always made Kurt go gooey for her.

"Zanks.." He blushed lightly and looked down at his inducer once more.

"Are you ready to go?" She stepped closer to him now.

"Uhhh.. Yes, I zink so." He shrugged and looked back up at her, smirking a little. He would dread this day, but it had to happen sooner or later.

Kitty stepped closer again and hooked her arm with his, "Lets go then." And smiled looking up at him before walking out of the room to start the day.

**I think this was a win, lemme know in the reviews section what you think and if you'd like another chapter or not! :3**


	2. Heard it all before

Kurt and Kitty arrived at school, driven there in Scott's car.. Of course Rogue and Even both joined too. Kurt looked over to the school yards where a few people stood around just lingering before the bell, most of them not even paying attention to the mutants who sat in this red convertible. However, only SOME of them didn't pay attention. There was a few that looked over with confused looks and some whispered to each other.. Of course, they did anyway, despite the blue fuzzy one being here.

Luckily the professor had called in the school the day before and told them that one of his students would be coming to school rather 'normal', and that there's nothing to worry about. That actually had made Kurt more nervous in some ways, then relaxed in others.

Kitty looked right up at Kurt and smiled, staring into his golden eyes, "You'll be fine, trust me." He had been holding her hand the entire time, and now she put her other hand atop theirs. It was adorable, She'd always been the mentally mature one - sometimes. Well, it's not like you could say that for Rogue.. Or, Evan that is.

Kurt sighed and tried to smile back, "I hope so." He usually would just vault over the edge of the door but he tried to act normal now and open the car door allowing Kitty to follow him out and shut it behind them. After a few blinks Rogue leaned over and whispered,

"So, whatcha waitin' for?" She gestured to the walk towards the school doors.. Usually about maybe a 30 foot distance now seemed to be a mile.

"I'm going, I'm going.." Kurt said back to her defensively and sighed yet again, beginning the stretch walk to the doors. It didn't seem like much but to him it was agony.. All the stares from people.. The whispers, all that jazz.

Kitty locked arms with Kurt again, keeping him aware that she was right there with him the entire time. "See, not so bad?" She tried to reassure him again, seeing as no one really said anything violent or directed nothing to him as they walked.

"Yehhh…" He just mumbled a little more, finally reaching the front school doors and walking inside. As they all entered Rogue went one way and Scott the other, kitty still at Kurt's side though. Always.

"Wh.. Wait.. Vhere are you guys going?" Kurt's head snapped around to each one as they walked away.

"We're goin'ta class.. S'where you should be too." Rogue was a bit short with him there.

"Yeah dude, we gotta go.. Probably gunna be late if we sit around and wait.." Scott added, and had no clue he rhymed there.

"Fine.." Kurt sighed and slouched over taking another step farther into the hallway.. It was crowded and people started to stare now. Also many people were whispering to one another.

"Just ignore them.." Kitty held on tighter to Kurt's arm. They pushed through the people, well.. Actually she did.. Kurt didn't have to considering they all moved out of his fuzzy way for him, scared and shocked.

He shook his head a few times trying to clear his thoughts as he heard people talking about the one word he hated justa'bout. The 'D' word. Some people had the audacity to call him a demon when CLEARLY he was human.. Well, not crystal.. Clear..

Kitty dragged Kurt out of the mess of students and right to his classroom door, "Here ya go, fuzzy elf." She smiled and patted his shoulder. He blinked and didn't let go as she tried to pull away. A giggle escaped her lips, "Kurt, it's okay.. Let go now.. You'll be fine." He looked down with a weak smile.. Like a kid on his first day of school he held onto her as if his life depended on it.

"Keety.. Please… don't leave meh.." He always got that pitchforks and torches feel when he was blue and in front of non-mutants. Even if they knew about him and all, it still had that feeling hanging in the air to him.

"You've got to go, and so do I before I'm late.." She smiled softly and phased through his grasp taking a few steps back, "I'll see you at lunch." She said sweetly and walked off, waving a few times.

"Keety!" He called and flailed at her, but it just drew more attention from the hall-students. He huffed and turned around '_It's okay.. You'll be fine.. Just valk right in zere and you'll be cool. Nozing to worry about._' he thought and took a deep breath, reaching a blue three-fingered hand out to the doorknob and turning it slowly.. Opening the door and walking inside. His tail stayed low to the ground and close to his feet timidly. He kept his eyes to the floor to avoid eye contact with anyone. As he shut the door behind him, he heard the whispering starting back up.

"You must be Kurt Wagner, am I correct?" The teacher spoke from her desk across the room, a faint grin on her face.

"Yes." He said softly and looked up for a moment, but again shyly back down.

"Alright, well.. My you've changed since we've seen you last." She looked him over now.. A bit shocked by his appearance but not freaked out really.

Kurt nodded and looked over for a moment at the students who were all eyes locked on him. He felt a chill go down his spine and he turned back to the teacher.

"Have a seat please." She smiled a little more and stood up to walk over to the board and begin the lesson.

Kurt walked around the edge of the classroom to a random seat in the back. Normally he sat in the front but now that he was 'fozzy' in public everything changed.

He got a few looks from some kids but for the most part class was just boring, as usual. When the bell rang Kurt jumped a little, luckily no one noticed really.. Everyone got up and headed for the door and as Kurt grabbed his things the teacher stepped over to him again staring like everyone else did.

Kurt glanced up once and blinked before looking back down to his things and pulled the backpack up over his shoulder looking at the teacher again, "I-Is somezing wrong?" He asks even though he already knows whats up.

"Kurt, what happened to you?" She gestured to his fur, tail, ears, and overall appearance. Of course he sighed and looked down at the floor again.

"Nozing happened. I've alvays been like zis. I.. I had a watch zat I wore… And it was like a cloaking device.. Made me look normal." He looked up once and sighed yet again.

She put her hands on her cheeks and reached out to hug him, "Oh Kurt." She had always been his favorite teacher and she always favored him from all her students as well so this was a really strange happening to her.

Kurt stepped into the hug and let her wrap her arms around him. She was easily his height and a little bit overweight. "It's okay.. I'm used to it.. I vas born like zis and I'll die vone day like zis too. Not a big deal." He shrugged slightly in her hug as she pet the back of his head like a mom would do.

"I'm.. I'm still amazed at how you stayed hidden for so long, and.. Why didn't you just tell me? I wouldn'ta told no one." She had a slight rogue-like accent.

"Vell, no one knew about mutants at ze time.. So explaining vouldn't have been an option, and it vould have been hard to do." He pulled away from the hug now.

The teacher nodded, "I understand.. Well.. It's alright Kurt, and remember I'm here for you.. Always. If you have a problem come to me. I'll help you." She smiled softly to him and he returned a weak smile.

"Zanks.." He said softly before stepping around her and walking out into the hallway, that nervous feeling flashing over his body again as people turned to look at him. He blinked a few times and just started walking down the halls.

Of course, I couldn't make it TOO far into the halls without Duncan Mathews, Jean's old boyfriend stopping me. He stood right in front of me. "Oh wow, what'd you get bit by some old cat 'r something?" He laughed and pointed at Kurt's fur.

"I'm not in ze mood Mathews." He grumbled and tried to step around him. Of course Duncan stepped over in front of him again,

"You ain't goin' nowhere furball." He folded his big python like arms. Duncan was a big kid, and Kurt.. Not so much.. But had the agility to make up for it.

"Just leave me alone, I've got zomewhere to be.." He stepped the opposite way to get around him and of course Duncan mirrored it. "I don't vant to have to do zis but I vill if I have to." He huffed a little looking his golden eyes right up at Duncan's.

"Oh, what are you gunna do to me furball? Cough a hairball at me? Gunna claw me to death?" He glanced down at Kurt's hands. "Oh well, looks like you'd have a rough time trying to with those hands." He laughed again.

"Duncan, please.. I don't vant to start a fight.." He said grumbly and almost nervously like. They had drawn a lot of attention now and a crowd had formed about 5 feet away.

"Well, I sure do.." Duncan reached his hand out to grab Kurt by his throat just as Kurt jumped back.

Kurt grumbled as his tail whipped around behind him. Duncan went a little wide eyed, "Oh wow.. Whats this? You're a little demon now? Got a tail and everything?" Kurt snarled showing off his vampire-like fangs. He hated the 'D' word.. He was human. Not even close to being a demon. He just didn't look the human part was all. "Oh wow.. Got little demon teeth too! Wow, ya know kid you're really screwed up.. I mean look at you."

Kurt winced and clenched his fists angrily. So much for being nervous today, anger was his only feeling right now. Well.. Then again, he did feel bad for himself.. **Growing up looking like this.. He's heard it all before.. **But each time it got him. Made him feel worthless, like some circus freak. Which he actually was at one point.

"So, what are you gunna' do furball?" Duncan sneered. Kurt just shook his head and took a deep breath and stood up straight.

"I'm not going to do anyzing. You're not vorth it." He said proudly and with a bit of a scoff to his voice.

He obviously hit a nerve he realized as Duncan came charging at him with fists of rage being swung everywhere. Kurt went wide eyed and ran the opposite way running straight onto the wall. His feet padded against it as he flipped backward over Duncan's head and landed in a crouch behind him with a sly grin. Duncan punched the wall like a blind raging mad-man, then turned around seeing Kurt crouched there. His tail whipped around again behind him furiously.

"So long, Matthews." He pointed a blue finger to his head and then pointed it upward to the ceiling in a quirky way before turning to sprint down the hallway, tail whipping around behind him.

Duncan was wide eyed and just huffed before frowning and shouting at Kurt as he ran down the hall, "FREAK!" Turning away he went the opposite way.

Kurt's little cheeky grin faded as he reached the classroom he was supposed to be in next. He ran in and shut the door behind him, JUST as the bell rang. Perfect. The male teacher across the way screamed, "AAHH!" You would too if a blue furry elf-like creature bust into your classroom too wouldn'tya.

Kurt turned around and squealed as well, "Aaaahh?" And he dropped his books and backpack. The whole load of kids in their seats turned around wide eyed and some even got up to get away from Kurt.

The teacher put a hand on his chest and panted, "Oh god.. Oh.. Man, Kurt.. Yeh.. They told me you were coming. Jeez." He sat down at his desk and eyed Kurt curiously.

"Z-zorry.. I just, had a bit of an issue back zere." He pointed his blue thumb over his shoulder at the door. "I vas a bit on edge…"

"Right.. Right.. Uhhh.. Have a seat, son." He didn't take his eyes off Kurt the entire time as he went to go sit somewhere vacant.

The day went on and lunch time was right around the corner, Kurt sat and waited for that bell to ring so he could get up and run out as fast as possible. Kurt sighed, trying to ignore the dirty looks and whispers waiting for the that clock to hit 12:00.

The bold print you saw was a quote from one of my favorite episodes where Kurt says: Growing up looking like zis.. I've heard it all before.." and Bamfs away. I had to quote it here. Hope you enjoy. Lemme know if you'd like a third chapter!


	3. I'm not an Animal

**I'm back with another chapter everyone, yay! One thing I would like to make clear though, my story was formed on the idea that the fabulous author of 'Fuzzy Elf', Iris Musicia came up with. I realized when I got a message from the author on my story that I'd forgotten to put who inspired my story to me. So, here is the belated thank-you and I'm-sorry note:**

**Thank you, Iris Musicia.. You inspired me to write my own version of your amazing story. My story however, will take a different turn and ****not**** be a copy of yours.. (I hate plagiarism too) Only starting with a base idea. I do apologize for not saying this beforehand, it was only brought to my attention that I'd forgotten when you posted a review of it. I really am deeply sorry for not asking first. Thank you, again.**

Kurt felt like squealing again when the bell rang, still on edge from everything happening. The only thing on his mind was if Duncan was still out in the halls.. It wouldn't be a good thing to repeat what happened earlier seeing as he only made it out by a hair. Shaking his head he stood up and re-gathered his things and made his way to the door. He could feel eyes looking at him from somewhere, and it would seem the teacher was giving him some dirty looks.

"You mutants need to get out of Bayville.." The teacher had spoke up.

Kurt turned his head, "Vhat?" He didn't know - well, actually he did know that it was directed to him..

"I said.. 'you mutants need to get out of Bayville'.." The man had a scowl on his face looking over Kurt's blueness.

"Vhy vould you say zat?" He asked innocently. Had he done something to upset the man? Kurt never acted up in this class.. At all. Ever.

"You're all a menace.. Of all the times we've been caught in the line of fire when you all have a brawl.. Someone can and probably will get hurt one day. Only you all will be there to blame." He tilted his head and up and looked down his nose at Kurt from across the room like he was just somethin' else.

"Sir.. Not all of us are like zat.. Ve're not all out to cause problems here. Ze vones you're zinking of are ze Brotherhood." Kurt justified himself, and everyone else like him. "Zey enjoy going out and hurting people.. Causing things to blow up and vhat not.." He explained.

The man looked unfazed, "Get out of my classroom." He ordered and pointed at the door. Kurt just sighed and turned the other cheek heading for the door now. Why were there people out there like that, people that couldn't see the light. See the fact that not all mutants were like the Brotherhood. It made Kurt wish he could just SHOW them.. But, how? He didn't even care anymore.. Kurt walked through the halls like he owned the place. Kids staring at pointing.. Whispering and talking.. It didn't do 'nothing to him right now. It wasn't the most important thing on his mind so he kindly pushed it aside.

Finally the cafeteria, at last. Kurt walked up to the doors and walked in all nonchalantly. Ironically not many people seemed to look up. He made his way over to the line for food and waited. When his turn finally arrived the lunch lady gasped looking at him and stepped back, "My god.." She spoke with a southern twist to her voice… why did everyone sound like Rogue right now?

Kurt looked behind him to see if she was looking at something else.. Nothing interesting was there.. It was him. He sighed and turned back. "Sorry.. Can I just please have my food and let me go."

The lunch lady stared and blinked before pulling her golden cross necklace from her neck and holding it up in front of Kurt.. She waved it from side to side. His eyes followed it with a 'I-don't-want-to-be-here' look on his face.. After a moment or two he piped up, "Done yet?" His golden eyes shot over at the lady. She nodded slowly and took the cross back and put it into her pocket before serving him the food he asked for.

When that.. _lovely _moment was over he turned around with his tray in hand and glanced at the rest of the lunchroom. The line holdup had caused a few more students to look over at Kurt now. Again.. _lovely_. He shrugged it off and sighed again, making his way over to the table with Jean, Scott, Kitty, Rogue, And Evan.

"Hey man!" Evan smiled and scooted down a bit, giving Kurt room to sit next to Kitty.

"Hey.." Kurt said gently and sat in beside them both.

"Are ya alright?" Rogue asked from across the table next to Scott.

"Just.. Vonderful, zanks.." He stared into the food on the tray.

Kitty tried to smile and she put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, it's okay.. You like got through today all the way to lunch so far. You're doing great." She tried reassuring him. Jean, Scott, And Evan all smiled in unison at the table.

"Bearly got zrough.. Duncan and I had a little.. Moment a vhile ago." He felt a bit better with Kitty's hand on his shoulder. It lifted a small weight from him a bit.

Jean groaned, "Ugh.. It's okay Kurt. I'll talk to him. I'll make sure he'll leave you al-.." Jean stopped right there and looked up. Speak of the devil. Duncan and his gang of friends were walking towards them.

"Hey FREAK!" Duncan called out, smacking a fist against his other palm. "I think we have some unfinished business to do."

Everyone looked up and over at the fight starting. Jean rolled her eyes and stood up in front of Duncan, "Go away Duncan.. You've caused enough trouble today." She stood her ground.

"Oh god.. _them_.." Kitty murmured next to Kurt. She'd be up at any time to defend him if things got bad.

"Stay outta this Jean. I don't wanna hurt you. Besides.. The little blue thing and I have to take care of things." His eyes shot over at Kurt who was just now looking up.

"If ah were ya'll I'd back away.. This ain't yer territory." Rogue stood up too, right next to Jean. All his friends standing up for him like that made him feel a load better about all this. He may be out of place.. But he wasn't completely out numbered.

"Oh and who asked you?" Duncan looked down at the Goth girl. "So, what.. Now this is how mutants think? Territory? Like.. You're some kinda predator or something?" He stepped around the two females and went right behind Kurt, grabbing him by the shoulders he pulled him back and onto the ground.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Kitty stood up and tried pounding his fists against the burly Duncan kid.

Kurt squirmed out of Duncan's grasp just as he hit the ground on his back. Didn't hurt all that bad really. He hopped up and stepped back about 3 or 4 paces.

"Stay outta this little freshmen.." Duncan nudged Kitty back to her seat. His sheer size was enough to make it unfair battle.

"Leave zem alone!" Kurt called out, golden eyes filled with anger lain right on Duncan.

"Or what?" He retorted. Jean and Rogue stood back.. They weren't allowed to use any powers and they knew that.. Kitty was the only one.. But.. Not in an offensive way. Kurt had to battle this one out on his own.

"Ughh.. Mathews! I'm tired of being pushed around by 'jou! Just because I'm different, does not mean you can treat me like an animal!" Kurt shouted, getting plain fed up with this.

"But you see.. Little freak.. You ARE an animal! LOOK AT YOU!" He stepped forward and pushed Kurt's shoulders back making him fall backward a bit.

"Nein. I'm not an animal.. You're ze animal here.. Look at vhat jour doing.. Look at _**You**_." And with that Kurt stood back up, got in Duncan's face and Bamfed away.

The whole Entire cafeteria was silent. Rogue looked to Evan.. Scott glanced at Jean.. Kitty was just staring.. Kurt, the nice, sweet, gentlemen, just got in someones face and told them off. Kitty was glad she lived to see the day. Wait.. Where did Kurt even go?

**Thank you for the AWESOME reviews! This is the chapter you've all been asking for! Hope you enjoyed it. Look forward to another Chapter soon! Lemme see 'dem reviews! **

**- **_**Ana**_


	4. I love you

**Keep them reviews coming in! I love it! Muah! **

**Disclaimer: **_Do I have to say the evil words that come from my nightmares? Really? Don't you already know?_

Everyone had checked the entire school for Kurt but of course, he was nowhere to be found. Rogue looked over at Kitty for a brief moment.

"Maybe he went home?" She suggested with a shrug.

"I don't know, d-do you think we should skip? Ya know.. To go look for him?" Kitty had never really skipped class before so if they agreed.. It'd be a first for her.

"Well he is like family, so yeah.. Ah think we should.." Rogue actually WAS his family was the real ironic part.

Kitty gulped and nodded, "Okay.. Well uh, should we ask Scott to take us home? Or walk?"

"No no no, Scott will ask why we need a ride and that would involve tellin' him what were doin'" Rogue said almost defensively. "We can't tell no one were skippin'" She reached out and grabbed Kitty's hand with her gloved one and pulled her along outside, "We're gunna' 'ave to walk."

Kitty just kept her mouth shut and allowed herself to pulled along like a little rag doll. How long was the walk from the school to the institute anyway again? Nevermind.

Rogue and Kitty finally reached the Institute and were walking in the front doors. Ororo was coming down the stairs when they had walked in and she had a book in her hand.

"Kitty.. Rogue, what are you two doing home so early?" Ororo called from the staircase.

"Uhhh.. We uh… kinda need to d-do.. Somethin'.." Rogue stammered a little as she spoke, still clinging to Kitty's hand.

Ororo knew something was up, "Like what?" She sounded interested.

"Like uh, like… ah need to go…" She held onto Kitty's hand tighter and pulled her along up the stairs right past Ororo. She watched the two girls make their way by and she opened her mouth to say something, but she automatically knew what they were going to do so she just shut her mouth again and smiled, continuing on her own business. She'd just been with Kurt, trying to comfort him.

Kitty and Rogue made it to his door now and they looked at each other for a moment and listened. Silent. Maybe he was asleep?

"Kitty, do yah think you can phase us through?" Rogue pressed an ear to Kurt's door, almost like she was trying to eavesdrop - on well, what? Kurt wasn't doing that much. He was actually just perched out on his balcony thinking.

"Uh, like.. Don't you think that it's a little rude to like, just… barge in on him. We should be polite at least, he's had a really rough day ya' know.." Kitty spoke the last part in a matter-of-factly kind of way.

Rogue nodded, pulling her ear away from the door and knocked gently. From the other side of the door and into his room, the knock could be heard.. Kurt's elf-like ear perked up at the sudden noise. "Uhh, who's zere?" He looked back, but continued to stay perched on the ledge.

Rogue spoke up for this one, "It's us Kurt, Kitty an' I.. we wanted to check on yah to see if yer alrigh'.." She reached for the door knob, "Can we come in?".

Kurt sighed, "Alvight.." He turned back to looking out at the beautiful waters beyond him. It was the color of a deep rich sapphire.. It almost kinda taunted him.. Blue was the reason all this happened in the first place and now he here was staring at blue.. And lots of it.

Rogue gripped the doorknob and opened it, stepping in slowly and looking around for Kurt. Kitty chimed in as she followed rogue, "He's on his balcony." She nodded toward where Kurt could be seen through the open doors on the ledge.

The two walked over a bit less slowly now over to him, "Hey.." Rogue spoke gently to him, placing a gloved hand on his back. Her pale face was painted with a small, sweet smile at him. "How're you feelin?".

Kurt shrugged a little and his tail twitched ever so slightly behind him, "Eh, I've been better." He huffed lightly when he spoke and after a moment he turned his head to look over at Rogue. Trying to smile himself, it turned out to be a cracked-smirk kinda' look.

"Why did you run off like that Kurt? Duncan like, got in trouble after you left because of it.. But you were gone." Kitty tried to cheer him up a little.. She didn't know if 'revenge' was what he wanted but, Duncan sure got a good beating from karma.

Kurt smiled inside. _Deserved it._ "Vell, Ja.. I just. Needed to come home, I'm feeling a lot better now zat Ororo calmed me down. She vas here about 5 minutes ago." His golden eyes glanced back out to that taunting sapphire water.

"Yeh, we saw 'er on the stairs a few ago.. Figured she had talked to yah. Well uh, what'd she say?" Rogue was a tad curious about how the woman had calmed Kurt down. She knew that Ororo was a kind, gentle soul.. But she must have some kind of technique, right?

"Oh uh, she just said zat zings vill get better and vhat-not." Kurt shrugged again and just as Scott's car pulled up at the mansion gates. School must have been let out now.

"They will.. Ah promise. An' well.. We're gunna go now aight Kurt? Let us know if yah need 'naything." Rogue smiled and patted his back with her gloved hand again. Turning and walking back into his room.. Kitty's eyes went from Rogue to Kurt and back..

She stepped over closer to Kurt and hugged him gently with a little squeeze before scurrying off after Rogue, phasing them through the door when they got over to it. Kurt's face slowly broke out into a heart-felt smile. "I love you Keety." he spoke softly and mostly under his breath.

**I know this chapter was a bit short. I will be posting longer, more.. Well, interesting ones soon. This was mainly a little part so I could introduce the future Kurtty that I'll be having. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for more!**

**-Ana.**


	5. A Substitute Teacher Day

**First off, let me like.. say I am SOOOO sorry for like.. not updating in like, forever. Oh god.. I'm turning into Kitty. CRAP. **

**Disclaimer: **_"Why do you continue to ask questions to which you already know the answer?"_

Kurt sighed, again, for the millionth time that day. He'd woken up about 2 hours before everyone else and was just sitting on his bed reading. Ororo had really calmed him down, like… exponentially much. He was dreading school today, but sure it wouldn't be all that bad.. That is unless Duncan showed up and picked another fight. That would really mess his day up.

After a while of reading, he finally heard the first stirs from the rest of the kids in the institute. Their footsteps could be heard running to the bathrooms in a mad dash that happened every day, in fact. After then, most of the footsteps would flood out again and lead down the halls to the kitchen for breakfast. Eh, Kurt'll pass. He could just grab something on the way out and eat it on the way there.

Sighing, he set the book down. One million and one, he made count in his head before hopping up to get dressed. He picked out a pair of khaki pants and white tee-shirt topped off with a maroon flannel shirt left unbuttoned. Smiling in the mirror he BAMFed to Scott's car and landed in the backseat, luckily.. Not ontop of anyone. Yes, that had happened once before. Unluckily.. It was Evan who he landed on that time. Kurt was sitting next to Kitty.

As soon as she saw him her face light up, "FUZZY! Your, like.. Smiling!" She smiled as well and wrapped her arms around him. He chuckled lightly and hugged her back.

"Ja, I feel a lot better today." A gentle smile spread across his face looking at her Caribbean blue eyes with his liquid amber eyes. After a moment of 'basking' in each other's presences a certain goth girl from the front spoke up.

"Okay, Kurt.. Ah understand yer happy 'n all.. But this starin' thing is freakin' me out." She raised a brow and folded her arms, glancing at them from the mirror on the visor in front of her.

The two immediately broke their glances and looked over at her. Kurt being the first one to speak, "Don't even start vis us, you do ze same zing viz Remy."

Rogue's normally olive-pale face turned an off-pink shade, "AH DO NOT!" She said defensively.

Kitty giggled, "You like, so do Rogue. I've seen you.. Heck! Even Bobby like.. sees you doing it too sometimes."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Whatevah, just stop yer yappin' and wait for Scott to get his lazy butt ovah here." She said the last part loud enough for Scott to be heard from inside the Mansion walls.

"I HEARD THAT!" He called back. Rogue sneered a little.

"YOU WERE MEANT TAH HEAR IT!" She retorted, but in a playful way. Just in the nick of time, Scott came through the door into the garage next to his cherry red convertible that they all sat in currently.

"Alright, Alright.. I'm here." He hopped in the drivers side and put the key in the ignition, "Is Jean coming?" He asked.

Kitty shook her head, "No, she like.. Said she was getting a ride with Taryn today."

Scott smirked, "And Evan?" He turned the key and started the Car up with a vroom.

"Skatebordin' his way there.. Again." Rogue finished for Kitty before she even started.

"Alright then, lets go before we're all late." He pulled out of the garage, taking them all to school now. They'd have about 10 minutes till the bell rang to get to class in.

Kurt and the rest of the gang got out and walked into the front doors. Kurt got more weird looks from people but.. Not as many, what.. Had the world changed overnight? One girl turned from her locker and looked at Kurt with dreamy eyes, swooning none the less even.

Kurt noticed and was almost taken back, did he really just see someone swooning over him? Was this a dream? He shook his head and kept walking to his first period class.

Mr. Arnolds. A small, mousy man with not much hair on his head was subbing for Kurt's Literature teacher today. As Kurt walked in nonchalantly, the teacher looked up and his eyes went wide. Kurt was so lost in his own thoughts about that love-stricken girl in the hallway he hadn't noticed. He only walked over and sat down in his usual spot in the back and opened his backpack to grab his notepad and pen to begin the lesson.

Mr. Arnolds kept a firm, but curiously harmless stare on Kurt until the lesson started. He walked up to the front of the room and wrote across the blackboard in chalk, 'Mr. Arnolds.' before turning around and smiling at the class.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm your substitute teacher for tod-hhh…" He trailed off looking back at Kurt in the back of the room, who had his amber eyes locked on him for the lesson.

Kurt raised a brow and looked around, behind him.. Nothing interesting and looked back at the teacher. A serious look of fright on that man's face.. After a moment of Kurt and Mr. Arnolds staring the class started looking around.

Kurt looked down at himself and realized.. Of course, the substitute doesn't know.. Great. He rolled his eyes and rubbed his face, "Just, please.. Start ze lesson Mr. Arnolds."

That made the man jump back against the board, almost letting out a squeak doing so. The kids laughed a little, for once.. Not at Kurt. At this man who seemed to be on edge right now.

A blonde haired boy looked back at Kurt and got the idea too before turning back to the teacher, "Don't worry about him, Wagner's just the freak of the week right now.." Some kids laughed again.

Kurt couldn't say he would disagree so he'd just play along, "Ja. It's true.. Don't let my looks fool you, I'm qvite harmless.. And… I'd appreciate if ve could start ze lesson now.. Mr. Arnolds." Kurt smiled gently, trying to make the man more at ease.

It didn't work, he screamed as Kurt's fangs were beared in that smile of his. Kurt didn't quite get the notion until some brunette-haired girl leaned over to him and whispered,

"It's your fangs, dude. Scaring the poor guy." She pointed out.

Kurt nodded, "Ahh.. Vell, he should build a bridge and get over it." Kurt laughed lightly at his own comment. The girl pulled back to her space and Kurt did the same.

Mr. Arnolds slowly calmed down and finally spoke, "A-are you?" He pointed a stubby finger accusingly at Kurt.

"A demon? Nein. I'm a harmless blue fuzz ball, veally." Kurt nodded and put his hands up in a defeat like manner to show he meant no harm. [1]

The teacher sighed a little, "O-okay.. Then.. Well uh, what _are_ you?" He asked, tilting his head in curiosity now.

Kurt really didn't have time for this.. He just wanted to get in, and out.. Was that so hard? "I'm a mutant. One of ze few, second generation.. To be born vis physical mutations as vell as natural abilities." He said matter-of-factly.

The teacher's scared look finally ceased, "Oh.. I see, well one more question then we start the lesson.."

Kurt blinked, "Vhat?"

"What.. Is your.. 'ability'?" He asked, out of curiosity, and intrigue.

"I can teleport." He stated. A few kids nodding approvingly to each other. Apparently, he failed to mention this before so these kids were almost blown away.

"Cool.." That brunette girl said next to him. Kurt smiled a little more.

"R-really? Teleportation?" Mr. Arnold's fixed his glasses, "That's.. remarkable.. WOW." He turned around and began to write the lesson on the board. A smile stayed on that mousy man's face the entire time..

After the lesson ended, the bell rang and all the students left but a few paused to wave at Kurt before leaving.

"Bye Kurt!" The girl said, leaving Kurt and the teacher alone in the classroom.. Kurt was stunned. People.. Liked him, now.. This was, amazing!

"Uhh.. Kurt, c-can I talk you?" Mr. Arnold's asked from the front of the classroom. Kurt's amber eyes looked up and he nodded, packing his stuff up and walking up to the front.

"Jawohl?" Kurt stood in front of the teacher's desk now.

The man looked Kurt over fully now, "Wow.. You are.. Amazing.. But, I need to ask.. You're not just pullin' my leg about the teleportation, are you?"

Kurt shook his head, "Nein, I'm very serious. Zere are lots of mutants here at zis school, some actually vill be in here today even viz you. Zere's.. a girl who can read your mind.. Move things viz her mind too, A girl who can valk zrough valls, a guy who can shoot lasers from his eyes, A girl who can touch your skin and cause you to go into a coma even.. She's mein sister too." Kurt smiled.

Mr. Arnolds was blown away, "r-…. really.. Oh my god, wow! And uh.. You can, teleport? Show me." He asked.

Kurt hesitated, "Ve aren't veally allowed to use our powers in ze school… I'm sorry.." He apologized.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. I just.. I want to see." He smiled, "Please?" Mr. Arnold's wasn't attractive.. In the least.. To ANYONE… but he had a convincing beg-face.

Kurt sighed, "Fine.." And with a BAMF noise and a dissipating cloud of smoke he appeared at the back of the classroom.

At the noise, the teacher jumped.. Not expecting it and looked around before spotting Kurt in the back of the classroom. "OH MY SUGAR-BLOSSOMS!" he shouted. [2]

Kurt smiled, "I can also stick to valls.. But uh.. I've gotta get going before I'm late." He was headed to the class of.. PURE EVIL. That teacher from yesterday who didn't like Kurt.. Or mutants for that matter was there.

"…okay.. I hope to sub again for you.. It would be great to see everything you can do! And your friends if you don't mind! I-I'm fascinated by mutants, y-yeah.. Bye!" He waved as Kurt left the room and made his way down the hall to the next class. This was going to be.. OH! So joyous…

**THANK YOU MY DEAR REVIEWERS! I need at LEAST, 3 more reviews to do another chapter.. Sound good? Okay!**

**[1] - Can't you tell I like 'Middleverse' a bit too much?**

**[2] - I had to put that, because I'm a bit.. Eccentric.. Without the money that is. It made me laugh. XD**

**-Ana **


	6. Sweet Hallucinations

**Okay, Let me start off by saying THANK YOU ALL MY LOVES! :3 I got SO many reviews overnight, I just.. HAVE to write more.. Like, now. **

**Here goes a shoutout to my reviewers:**

**OddOneVeronicaAndKat**

**GIZMAC**

**Arich**

**Bells1o**

**Iris Musicia**

**RoseJustice **

**Yellowed-eyed-wonder**

**FrankandJoe3**

**Damonmielke**

**Thank you so much everyone! I WILL be posting sooner than usual from now on, sound good? OKAY! **

**Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: **_SOON… you just wait.. OHHOHO.. You JUUUUST wait…_

Mr. Arnolds, a very scary man, Kurt made note in his head as his tridactyl hand reached for the doorknob of the epitome-of-evilly-evilness teacher's room. Which so happened to be math.. Kurt's worse subject.

The teacher's name was Mr. Holt.. He was skinny, average height.. And had a grisly look about him that got everyone nervous when they entered. Something Mr. Holt always did was he'd turn the thermostat down so much you could see your own breath.. He said it was to 'stimulate your brain cells' Which it only froze them, really. He'd also say 'it's so you wouldn't fall asleep in here' which Kurt couldn't disagree it was a rather genius plan.

Kurt opened the door quietly and shut it behind him as he walked in, being sure not to make eye contact with the teacher. Oh, but the teacher sure stared at Kurt. If looks could kill, Kurt would be obliterated on the spot.

"Get out your pencils and have them sitting on your desk." The teacher said without a sliver of apathy in his voice. This was the only thing that kept Kurt sane during this class, the teacher sound like Severus Snape from Harry Potter. Each time, in the back of Kurt's mind he'd laugh.

Kurt kept his focus low, but did as told and pulled out his pencil and set it on the desk. A sigh escaped his lips and the teacher, who was looking for any excuse to get Kurt gone looked up.

"Keep your mouth shut, Wagner." The teacher finally had SOME color to his voice then.

"I didn't say any-" Kurt started but was cut off by Mr. Holt

"AND, no back talking either. I said.. Shut.. Your .. Mouth." He glared daggers at Kurt who just kept a look of disbelief on his face and turned his head away.

"S'what I though.." The teacher mumbled. "Stupid mutants." Kurt heard this, but chose not to say anything. It wasn't the right thing to do, even if it means swallowing your pride and doing the right thing.

The teacher stood up from his desk with a stack of papers in his hand, "Today, you'll be taking a pop quiz that counts as 20% of your grade. No questions." He shot a glance at Kurt who just lowered his head. Some of the kids around groaned, loathing pop quizes with fiery passions.. So did Kurt, but he wasn't about to share his opinion.. He was just a mutant afterall. A filthy, no good, menace to society.. Mutant. .. Say's Mr. Holt at least.

"You will have 30 minutes to complete this, front and back. When your done bring it to my desk and have a seat again. NO. You may not do anything else, is that.. Clear?" He narrowed his eyes at everyone but lingered at Kurt more again.

"Yes sir." The class chimed, Kurt nodded and spoke with them.. But softly. Ororo had to him to be proud of who he is, and ignore the comments.. But with this man treating Kurt like vermin it was hard to do.

Kurt got his quiz and waiting to be told he could start along with the rest of the class. His head hung low the entire time, through the quiz.. But on a good note.. His mind drifted over to the girl from earlier who kept giving him flirty looks and for some apparent reason.. People _liked _Kurt more now. Kurt hadn't a clue why.. But he was determined to find out.

"WAGNER!" The teacher shouted, causing Kurt and a few other to jump in their seats a bit. Kurt was jerked out of his thoughts like that and looked up.

"Vas?" He asked with bewildered eyes.

"Get your… STUPID Tail out of aisle!" He bellowed from the front of the room, as he said the word 'stupid' it was laced with venom as well.. Adding to the bellow.

Kurt looked down, and as it was said his tail was curled up on the floor in the aisle.. He immediately drew it back, "I'm sorry." He said softly.

The teacher's face went red, "What did you just call me, you freak?"

Kurt shook his head, "I didn't call you anyzing, Sir… I said-" Kurt was cut off again.

"I WON'T TOLERATE INSUBORDINATION!" He shouted, which caused Kurt to sink into his seat more.

"I said I vas sorry." He said softly again.

"Yeah right! You freaking filthy mutant! You're just out to cause trouble!" He shouted and started walking over to Kurt with a ruler.. And you guessed it, planning to hit him.

Kurt's liquid amber eyes widened, "I.." He got up from his chair and backed away.

The teacher kept going at him until Kurt stopped against the wall and put his hands up in a defensive way.

"You.. Filthy mutants need to get out of Bayville. This town used to be calm and peaceful at one point.. You all ruined it! You ruined my daughter.. My.. Little girl." His voice cracked when he said daughter.. This caught Kurt's attention.

"V-vhat happened viz your daughter?" He asked gently. Mr. Holt was wiping a tear from his eye.

"She.." His face went red again, "It's none of your business!"

"Sir! Please, I'd like to know vhat happened, I could maybe help.." He smiled crookedly, trying to show that he cares.

"NO! YOU MUTANTS HAVE DONE ENOUGH!" He shouted and raised the wooden ruler to hit Kurt and brought it down, but luckily Kurt had teleported out of the way and was on the other side of the room.

Mr. Holt brought the ruler down through the now, dissipating cloud of smoke and looked around shocked before turning around to see Kurt on the other side of the room. Even the students look shocked.

"YOU!" He pointed the ruler out at Kurt who was standing in a ready position, not to harm him but to run if he had to.

"I didn't do anyzing! Vhy are you trying to hit me?"

"Because! MUTANTS RUIN EVERYTHING!" He shouted and ran at Kurt, full speed now.

Kurt's eyes widened and he leaped up to crawl on the walls to a corner of the room. He was bunched up where the ceiling met the walls in the corner looking down with wide eyes still. "But, I.. Kurt Vagner.. Didn't do anyzing, why _me_ ?" He asked, holding his hands out on either side of him to the walls so he wouldn't fall.

Mr. Holt took a textbook from a shelf and hurled it at Kurt, in which it hit him in chest and he fell from the wall coughing in a crouch. It knocked the wind out of him. The teacher came over and grabbed Kurt by the front of his shirt and pulled him face to face with himself.

"Because you're here.. Freak." He said with a murderous glare.

Kurt could only gulp and keep his liquid amber eyes locked on the teacher's revengeful face. Just as he was about to say something the vice principal walked in. She was wearing a grey pencil skirt and white blouse with heels. Her name was Mrs. Anderson

"What in god's name is going on in here?" She asked before turning to see Mr. Holt holding Kurt by the shirt. "RICHARD! Pull him down, NOW." She raised her voice.

Mr. Holt, a.k.a Richard snarled at Kurt before setting him down and going over to his desk.

All the while Kurt was wide eyed, unsure of what to do next. Mrs. Anderson held a hand out to Kurt and beckoned for him to follow her. "C'mon, Kurt. Lets go." She held the door open for him. Kurt blinked and followed, grabbing his bag on the way out.

"Uhh.. Am I in trouble?" Kurt asked when the two got into the hall and the door shut.

"Well, I can't say that Mr. Holt isn't.. he's probably going to get fired. Luckily though, I got here just in time. You see, one of your classmates snuck out of the room while you two were fighting and they told us to come settle it down. You did use your powers I was told.. And that won't go unspoken, but you only used it for defense so.. You're probably not in trouble." She smiled gently and placed a hand on Kurt's back, leading him to the office.

"Have a seat right over there, Please, Kurt." She gestured to a chair near the door. Kurt nodded and did so, "I'll be back in just a few, I'm going to go talk to Principal Kelly. Okay?"

"Alvight." Kurt smiled gently. As the door shut behind Mrs. Anderson Kurt sighed.. "Vhy do zings like zis happen to me?" He asked aloud, not expecting an answer.

"Happens to the best of us." A female voice caught Kurt's ear and he looked up to see that girl from earlier that was swooning over him. Kurt smiled a little, a fang close to showing. "You know.. Everything will be okay in the end.. If it's not okay, it's not the end." She smiled gently at Kurt who returned the favor.

"You know.. You're vight." He looked down at his shoes, still smiling though. "I vas told by a very vise voman [1] yesterday nearly ze same zing." He nodded and looked back up, "Zank you."

The girl smiled and held out a hand for Kurt to shake, "No problem. I'm Janice by the way, Janice Holt." The last name rang in Kurt head like a bell. Was _this _Mr. Holt's daughter?

Kurt half-reluctantly reached out and shook her hand. "Kurt Vagner." [2]. From behind the door Mrs. Anderson went in some yelling could be heard.

'THAT IS AGAINST THE RULES!'

'.. NOT HIS FAULT!'

'DO YOU WANT TO BE FIRED?'

'Fine…'

And some muffled talking was heard after that.

Kurt and Janice looked at each other and back at the door, "What's all that about?" She spoke up.

"I.. zink Mrs. Anderson is talking to Principal Kelly about.. Vell.." He paused, "About.. Mr. Holt."

Janice blinked and looked over, "My dad? What did he do now?" She looked at Kurt with wonder in her dark brown eyes.

"He uh.. Chased me avound ze voom.. Tried to hit me viz a ruler, _did _hit me viz a textbook.. Zen grabbed me by ze front of mein shirt." He looked down, out of shame.. He didn't really want to tell her, but she asked.. And she has a right to know. It's her father after all. "All.. Because mein tail vas in ze aisle.. Zen he zought I called him a name.. vhich I didn't.. I said I vas sorry to him."

"…" She blinked before sitting down next to Kurt in another chair. "I'm sorry.. He's just.. He hates mutants." She swept her onyx black hair over one of her ears.

Kurt shrugged, "It's alvight, I.. I'm used to it now. I just hope he doesn't come looking for revenge." Kurt looked up just as Mrs. Anderson was leaving the room.

"Okay, Kurt. Good news and bad news. Which do you want first?" She tried to smile.

"Uhh.. Bad news first." Kurt glanced over to Janice who was looking over at Mrs. Anderson too.

"Bad news, you've got detention for a week.. And you're going to have to miss the dance on Friday." She said with a slight frown.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Zat's fine.. Good news?" He asked.

"Good news, Mr. Holt won't be bothering you ever again, he.. Just got fired.. And your off the hook for now." She glanced over to Janice, "I'm sorry about your dad, Janice.. He just, lost it and.. Got a bit too far this time."

Janice looked down, "It's alright.. He'll find a new job." She smirked crookedly.

Kurt looked between the two before stopping on Janice, "I'm sorry too, I know vhat it's like to have an out of control parent. Except for me, it's mein mozzer."

Janice looked up again, "Yeah.. It's alright like I said. He'll get over it. Maybe it's a good lesson for him to stop being so negative all the time."

Mrs. Anderson sighed, "Okay Kurt, you can stay here until the bell rings then head off to your next class." She left the room.

Kurt nodded before she left and turned back to Janice, "Can I ask you somzing?"

Janice blinked, "Sure, what?"

"Your dad.. Vhen he vas… yeah.. He said zat.. 'Mutants have ruined my daughter..' Vhat exactly did he mean?" Kurt folds his hands in his lap.

Janice seemed to know exactly what he meant, she proceeded to groan and slump back in her chair, "Ever since I started dating a mutant here.. He thought that they all corrupted me.. He wanted me to be a goody-two-shoes and hate mutants with him. Well, I surprised him one day when I brought home my new boyfriend. His name was Jake.. His power was to make you see things that weren't there. Like a hallucination." She smiled, "For a present one day, he used his power on me.. Don't worry thought, he told me about it before he did.. And I was okay with it. He made me see a beautiful beach all around us.. We sat there on that gorgeous white sand for hours and talked.. The sun was so warm on my skin.. The wind smelled so sweet. It was amazing, Kurt you should have seen it." She looked over at him, who was listening attentively.

"Sounds like fun." Kurt smiled.

"It was, Well, in truth.. We were sitting on the ground in my room the entire time.. So the entire thing was a hallucination. He leaned over and hugged me.. And finished it off with a kiss. Sadly though.. My dad walked in the front door just then and.. Well, the hallucination happened to overtake my dad too and he dropped the groceries in the process.. It wasn't the fact that I was kissing someone that made him upset.. It was the fact that it was a mutant he told me. My dad kicked Jake out of the house, told him NEVER to come back and to stay away from me. Out of fright Jake did just that.. I never saw him again. From that day forward he hated mutants, and thought they ruined me."

Kurt was silent a bit before he opened his mouth to speak, "That's.. pretty sad, I'm very sorry for you, Janice. If I vas in your position I vouldn't know vhat to do.."

She shook her head, "I didn't, that's the deal.. I.. I was worried that my dad was going to go crazy and kill a bunch of people too.. He threatened it once, when I told him that I liked mutants."

Kurt sneered, "Vell, if zat day ever comes I'm sure zat X-men vill take care of him. Ve von't hurt him or anyzing.. Just.. Take him somezere vhere ozzer people can put him into safe hands. Ja.. I'm still sorry zough.."

She laughed a little, "Kurt, stop apologizing it's not your fault. It's okay.. I'm over it now."

Just then the bell rang. Kurt looked around before standing up with Janice and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

"I'll see you at lunch." She winked before walking out of the door and down the hall. Kurt was left standing there with a dumb look on his face.. But he had a feeling the rest of the day would be, pretty dandy. Boy was he wrong.

**Thank you for reading! Please review more, and tell me what you want to happen next.. Some things you'd like to see, I might just put 'em in here! **

**[1] - It sounded weird when I typed that.. Very vise voman.. For all of you boneheads out there.. It says: Very wise woman.. He's talking about Ororo.**

**[2] - YES! I know it's spelled Wagner, but it's.. pronounced: Vagner.. And we're using Kurt's accent here.**

**Until next time,**

**Ana.**


	7. Jacob's Ladder

**HEY PEOPLES! To do another chapter after this, Ima need at LEAST 3 reviews, sound okay? OKAY! (This is like the third time I've done that..)**

**Disclaimer:**_ No._

All that day, Kurt couldn't stop thinking about Janice. She, had that certain vibe about her that made Kurt's heart race.. Not many people could do that to him, maybe.. 2 other people could.. Those people though, shall not be spoken of right now. His mind is devoted to Janice. Janice Janice Janice. Ha!

Kurt made his way to the lunchroom as usual, of course.. A few kids stared at him as he went over and got his tray and waited in line. The lunch lady from last time didn't pay him much attention, she just kept serving each student in order. After getting his food he made his way over to the 'mutant' table.. Or also known as 'the-table-for-the-freaks-from-Xavier's-institute'

He sat next to Evan and Kitty. Kitty had her focus on talking to Rogue about something to do with a dress, where as Jean and Scott who sat across the table were flirting. Kurt could tell by the faces Jean made, and the blush on Scott's cheeks.. Evan however sat in silence, but immediately brightened up in mood as Kurt sat down and he turned to face him, "Hey man!"

"Hey." Kurt replied, but only out of reflex. His eyes were locked on the cafeteria doors, waiting for Janice to walk in with that aura about her.

"K-man.. You.. You alright there? You look like your waiting for something." Evan tried to see what Kurt was so interested in.

"Oh, Ja.. It's .. Ja.." He trailed off, keeping his gaze locked on the door.

Evan raised a brow, "That's two 'ja's in one sentence.. Wow. Something has really got you caught. So uh, did you get asked to the dance already?"

Kurt's golden eyes widened as _she _entered the room. His face brightened some and he smiled, bearing his fangs happily, completely and utterly ignoring Evan.

Evan blinked, "I'll take that as a no.." He raised his brow again, watching Kurt's expressions at the door, then he glanced over.. that's what Kurt was looking for. No wonder..

Janice saw Kurt and waved, jogging over to the table, "Hey Kurt!" She smiled.

Kurt smiled back, "Janice, hey.." He pushed Evan over closer to Scott by his shoulders and moved over too, making room for her. "Here. I've saved you a spot."

Evan rolled his eyes and turned over to talk to Scott now who was apparently done talking with Jean. And Jean, talking with Kitty and Rogue about dresses again.

Janice stepped over and sat down next to Kurt, pulling out a packed lunch of her own. "So, whats new?" She asked with those bright green eyes of hers.

Kurt shrugged, "Vell, not much veally.. A-are you doing anyzing later today?"

Janice shook her head, "Not really no, why?"

Kurt looked down bashfully, "I.. I vas vondering if you vanted to go down to GutBomber.. Ja know, zat burger place?" Kurt had eaten there many time, and almost practically lived there at one point.

Her face light up again, "Oh, sure! I'd love to. What time?" She turned and took a bite of her sandwich.

"How about four zirty?" He smiled.

Janice nodded, "Sounds great." The two just smiled at each other for a while.

Behind Kurt, Evan was listening and nearly gagging and choking on his food. Scott had leaned over and started talking to Jean again.

"Lovebirds…" Evan gagged out, silently.. Averting his eyes from the two.

Kurt broke the silence, "Hey, vhat do you say ve finish our lunches outside?"

Janice looked over at the window, it was a bright, happy, sunny day outside so she smiled, "Okay." She grabbed her stuff and packed it up, where as Kurt just picked up his tray and the two made their way out one of the doors to a little picnic table outside.

The two sat across from each other on the wooden benches, setting their food down before them. After a few moments of eating Janice looked up.

Kurt soon looked up as well, and almost had to do a double take.. Janice was smiling at him.. The way that he did to her so many times. The two seemed to be smiling at each other for the longest time before Janice spoke.

"You have some ketchup on your face." She said, barely able to hold back her snickering.

"I-.." He grabbed his napkin and wiped around his mouth, sure enough there.. When he pulled the napkin away from him.. There was some ketchup on it's surface. He blushed deeply and flipped the napkin over to use the clean side to check again, seeing if more was still on his face. _Oh, smooth very smooth there Kurt… _He thought to himself. Pulling the napkin back yet again, it was clean and he set it down. Kurt's eyes were downcast, staring at nothing out of embarrassment. Out of nowhere he felt a small hand slide into his own, that was resting idly on the table. His golden amber eyes shot up and he looked at her, almost startled like.

She just smiled at him, and held his hand gently. Kurt couldn't help but blush again, and it obviously was contagious due to the fact Janice was now blushing a bit too. It again seemed that they were both at a loss for words because they just stared into each other's eyes.

Kurt's amber orbs meeting her cocoa brown ones. "You know.. You're hand is really warm." She said matter-of-factly.

He blushed deeper and pulled his hand back, looking away. "I'm sorry, I uh.. Can't.." He took his other hand and rubbed the back of his neck with it, "Help it.."

She looked a bit surprised, but kept her smile, "Hey, I didn't say I didn't like it." She held her hand out to him again.

He looked over at her, not used to feeling so normal around someone. Either Janice was legally blind, or just had a way of looking past his appearance. With a small smile, Kurt brought his tridactyl like hand back over to hers and gently grasped it.

After lunch was over it was time for the next class, P.E.

The teacher was a short dark-skinned woman with her hair pulled tightly into a ponytail, adorned with a baseball cap over it. Her outfit included a light green polo shirt and some kaki trousers. She seemed to be the timid type, but from knowing her for a while.. Kurt saw that dynamite really DOES come in small packages. This lady -Known as Coach Brock- could kick some ass when or if she wanted to. Not to mention the fact that she was rather loud and took a fond liking to the use of her whistle that hung around her neck.

On cue it seemed she blew that whistle that always hurt everyone's ears, but got their attention none the less. Everyone was sitting on the bleachers talking not a moment before but now were sitting silently waiting for instruction, or to face the wrath of the whistle.

"Everyone, you have 3 minutes to get ready! If you aren't out of the locker rooms before I blow this whistle, you will not be participating today and therefore will receive a zero!" She looked up at everyone with a glare in her face. "Do I make myself clear?" She asked.

A few kids mumbled and nodded. She looked taken back before blowing the whistle VERY loudly causing a few kids to jump and others to cover their ears. "I SAID! DO I MAKE MYSELF **CLEAR?**"

The kids all spoke at once, "YES COACH BROCK!" She seemed to be happy about this and smiled happily, "Good. Now.. GO!" And she turned around to go grab something from her office near the locker rooms.

All the kids got up and ran into each locker room, girls into the girls locker room, and boys into boys locker room. _Duh._

Kurt went over to his locker and spun the dial on the lock to his combination. _14 23 12.._ he said in his head while doing so before he heard a click and he opened his locker, grabbing his gym clothes he looked around behind him nervously.. Some of the rest of the guys were giving him weird looks like, 'does he honestly think we want to see him change?'

Kurt rolled his eyes and made his way into the bathroom in the locker room and changed there. Emerging from the bathroom he wore a floppy tee-shirt with the Bayville logo on the front and a pair of shorts that came down to his knees.

He knew this part was coming sooner or later. You may not know this.. But Kurt normally wears long pants, so wearing shorts for a change is weird for him and the people around him. The rest of his peers have never seen how strangely bent his legs were before so he got a few glances and heard whispers. He just kept his head forward and tried to block out everything else. Kurt went to his locker and put his regular clothes inside, shutting and locking the thing before making his way back out to the gym bleachers and found himself a seat.

And out of freaking nowhere, Kitty appears next to him with a grin on her face. "Hey Kurt!"

Kurt jumped a little and turned to face her, "Oh, Guten tag fraulien, you scared me." He put a hand to his chest and let out a breath.

She blushed a little, "Oh, sorry.. I just like, wanted to ask you something." She said while batting her lashes at him.

He blinked, "Alvight… uh, vhat do you vant to ask? And I have a qvestion for you too.. Vhats vong viz your eyes?" He asked, gesturing to her fluttery eyelashes at him.

She stopped and blushed deeper, "Sorry.. I uh, yeah.. Nothing wrong with them.. Anyway!" She brought her cheeriness back, "I wanted to ask, if you wanted to like, go to the dance with my on Friday!" She smiled happily. A certain shimmer was present in her eyes that almost captivated Kurt. What was with him and staring into women's eyes? Well, it's better than looking _somewhere_ else…

"Uhh… I…" He stuttered, he wasn't able to say yes or no.. The answer, if he could say it, would be no.. not because he didn't like her.. But, simply because he was banned from the dance.

Kitty blinked before taking a hint, but a wrong hint it was.. "Okay! Cool! I'll like, totally see you there then!" She smiled and bobbed off all perky like.

Kurt shook his head, pulling him out of the slurry of thoughts in his head. "Vhat have I gotten myself into?" He smacked himself.

"Woah man, way to score a hot chick." Some kid from the bleacher behind him tapped his shoulder and said.

Kurt looked back with a weak smile, "Eheh… vight.." He turned back to face the open gymnasium where a few kids were funneling out of the locker rooms and to the stands.

Just as the last person came out of the lockers he ran over to the bleachers in a mad dash and flopped down for the.. **extremely** loud sound of the whistle..

Coach Brock was walking into the locker rooms to see if everyone was out and smiled as she left the last one, making her way over to stand before the bleachers, "Good job, you all did perfect. Now, today.. We're going outside. I've set up an obstacle course that you will all try to maneuver. CLEAR?" She finished, reaching a hand to her whistle just in case.

Everyone saw and they spoke up, "YES COACH BROCK!" Kurt even chimed in, scared for his poor elfin ears again.

The sun was warm on Kurt's indigo fur and the breeze blew slightly, making P.E not that bad today. Everyone was lined up facing the course that had been set up. There were a few hurdle like things, A net to climb over, Tires to jump in one foot at a time, a Jacobs ladder like thing [1] that lead up to a platform, and from that platform a zip line to the bottom. At the bottom of the zip line, right where someone's feet are supposed to land a rather large, muddly puddle sat.. thus, making Kurt think he needed to somehow miraculously fly over it.

This shouldn't be too hard, I mean.. Danger room sessions were even worse than this and Kurt survived those rather well. What made them harder was the fact that most of the obstacles were moving, and you were being shot at the entire time.

"ALRIGHT! Who wants to go first?" Coach Brock shouted to everyone. No one moved, a few people glanced at each other.

Coach Brock raised a brow and looked at the crowd of kids, "Fine. I'll pick one of yah." She took a moment to ponder each student before finally letting her gaze fall on an unsuspecting teenage girl.

"Pryde, your up first. You'll complete the course, if you fall.. get back up and start all over again.. Clear?" Coach Brock narrowed her eyes at her.

Kitty looked up with wide eyes, "Uhmm.. Okay.. I'm it's like, not THAT hard.." She smiled and started for the course. First up, hurdles.

"Oh and Pryde… two things." Coach Brock tried to get her attention.

Kitty looked back, "What?"

"One.. However long it takes you to do this.. The next person after you is supposed to beat that. The person with the best time, gets one free pass out of tomorrow's exercise. Two… your shoelace is untied." Coach Brock smirked before turning back to the class.

Kitty nodded before blushing a tad and tying her shoelaces and taking off, she made it over the hurdles easy but had to hold back the urge to phase through them like she did in the danger room. She grabbed onto the netting and pulled herself up to the top before having to turn around and go down the other side. Just as she put her foot into an opening in the netting it got twisted and she slipped, now hanging upside down from the net.

She glared and gazed over to the students who were laughing their heads off, "Coach Brock, A little help here.." She blinked, seeing no one come to her rescue, "Or can I just phase through it? Please?" She folded her arms, still hanging upside down.

Coach Brock was holding back laughter as well but gave in, "Go ahead and phase, kid.. Then get going. You're only making it easier for everyone after you, takin' up time like that."

Kitty sighed and phased through the net before falling onto the muddy ground. With a groan she got up and ran again heading for the tires. She jumped in one at a time with grace before making it to her worst nightmare almost.. The Jacobs ladder. It was a rope going straight up to the wooden platform but had a strong wooden bar like thing at certain notches in the rope. The idea was to try to climb up without flipping over under the ladder, which it caused you to do.. a lot. She blinked nervously before putting a foot on the first wooden notch and her hands on the one nearest to her. She began climbing, her arms shaking with every moment she lurched forward until one slip and she flipped under the ladder. She was now in the same position as she was atop the ladder, but upside-down and below it. Rolling her eyes she continued up the ladder until she reached a hand out to grab ahold of the wooden platform. Kitty groaned a little and pulled herself over to the edge of the ladder before sliding up onto it.

Once upon the platform she put both her hands up in air above her head and yelled, "WOO!"

A few kids gave her weird looks, some impatient, the only look out of the entire crowd of happiness was Kurt. She turned to the zip-line. It was strangely frightening, she reached out to hold onto the handles for the zip-line. So, she was supposed to suspend herself down this rope until she reaches the bottom. Sounds easy enough. She thrusts herself forward still holding onto the handles as she nears closer to the bot-.. WAIT.. that's a puddle. Just as the wrong time she screams, not having anything else to do and the force of it stopped jerks her hands from it and she faceplants right into the muddy puddle.

All of the kids, except Kurt, start cheering and shouting things along the lines of: 'WOO!' 'OWNED!' or 'Finally!'

Kurt was about to go over and help her when coach Brock blew the whistle, "TIME! Your time, Pryde, was 4:23.. C'mon back over here." She turned back to the crowd, "Whos next?" A smile painted evilly across her face.

Kitty pulled herself from muddy water and made her way back over to the group trying her best not to explode from anger and embarrassment. She shook her arms, trying to get the excess mud off.

Coach Brock's eyes landed on Kurt with that same evil grin, "You. You look like the athletic type, lets see what you got. See if ya can beat Pryde's time, set a new one." Her eyes filled with wonder. "You all should be happy I'm letting the mutants go first." She placed a hand on her hip and shifted her weight.

Kurt blinked, "I uh.. You don't have to let us go first, nein.. You can let everyvone else go first." He chuckled lightly, and very nervously.

Coach Brock rolled her eyes and walked closer to Kurt.

He shrunk back a little, "Don't hit me.." He squeaked, a few kids snickered behind him.

The coach ignored him and walked behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him forward towards the course. "Well, I'm not. So take it, or leave it. Even though you don't have much 'a choice." She laughed a little before pushing him closer and letting go. "Now.. Go!" She shouted.

Kurt shook his head the entire time he was being pushed, but just took a run into the course just as he was let go of and told to go. He vaulted over the hurdles, and took a few 2 at a time before landing crouched at the end.

Coach Brock was folding her arms, an impressed look on her face where as the class was just dumbfounded.

Kurt ran into a jump and clung to the netting like it was nothing before pulling himself quickly up it and letting go one he reached the top. He had gone so fast he literally just fell from the other side again, in that crouch of his. It was to absorb the shock from impact with the ground. His tail went all crazy behind him now, getting into danger-room mode.. As he called it.

Running through the tires like nothing he leaped again, and onto the Jacob's ladder. He climbed up it easy.. His tail stiffened, making him keep expert balance on it, not flipping over like Kitty did, once. All his time in the circus as a young kid really paid off, he was used to all this stuff. Kurt reached the top of the ladder and got onto the platform. He took a deep breath and looked around before grabbing onto the zip-line and stepping back, giving himself some room to gain momentum because what he was about to do was quite difficult. With a running start he went down the zip-line like butter and at the end, a small grin made it's way onto his face and he waited for the jerk at the end like he saw what happened with Kitty. Although, he'd use it to his advantage. That time was.. NOW. He felt the jerk and let go, instantly turning it into a flip. His legs went from under him to above his head and came back around behind him again.. Causing him to land.. You guessed it.. In that awesomely cliché crouch of his away from the puddle.

He stood up and started to walk back over to the group when he noticed everyone staring at him so he stopped just before he was about to take another step. "Vhat?"

Coach Brock was even awestruck, "… can I speak with you after class, K-kurt?" She stuttered just a bit.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I.. guess so.." and made his way over to the group who just kept staring at him like on the first day back without his inducer. The weird part about all this, even Kitty was staring. What had he done that was amazing? He didn't know, but he knew one thing for certain.. Whatever Coach Brock had to say to him after class would be really huge.. He'd never seen her at a loss for words before like that.

We'll have to wait and see..

**Thank you all for reading! This chapter took me FOREVER to come up with and get out for ya so I hope you enjoy. As some of you asked, there WILL be some Janice-Kitty conflict, and some drama coming up very very soon. **

**[1] - If you google 'Jacob's ladder' it won't come up. I described it in the chapter above.**

**Thanks again, **

**Ana.**


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE !

**GUYS! HEY, HELLO! Okay.. Good I got your attention. Okay. First off.. I'm not dead. See *smacks herself* Right here. Ya! Okay… secondly. I need to apologize. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER. Oh god.. Poor Kitty and Kurt.. They must be starving by now.. Haven't fed them in so long. Eiyahh.. **

**Alas, I don't bare good news. I'm putting this story on hiatus. I'm so sorry guys, I've just run dry of ideas. I haven't a single clue what to do next.. I'm so sorry. If you have any ideas whatsoever.. Don't hesitate to PM me and tell me. I'd really appreciate it. :3**

**I do have a new story up though, go check it out. It's called 'Over a pizza' It's from the AMAZING game, Devil May Cry. Okay.. You haven't played it.. Oh well, go check it out.. Now you're probably thinking.. Ana.. It sounds like one of those cheesy kids games where all the characters are just.. Kiddyish.. I thought the same thing at first. That's when I saw Nero. From DMC 4. I just about DIED. He is AMAZING. So, yeah.. Go check it out. I suggest it. **

**Note: DMC 4 is best in my opinion. **

**Sites to visit to find out more: **

**Wikipedia - Devil May cry**

** (For direct info)**

**Youtube. Type: Devil May cry 4 all cut scenes. And go from there.. It's practically like watching a movie. I love it though. Might even cosplay as Nero at some Con around here soon. **

**Again though, I'm sorry I haven't been able to update.. I hope you forgive me.. **

***gets pelted with eggs* AAAH! I'm sorry, okay! Just.. St-**

***gets hit with more eggs* STOP! I'm sorry I ju-**

***gets hit with a water balloon, followed by a water.. MELON.. This knocks Anahbell out cold, her body lying motionless on the floor* ….**


End file.
